Mudbloods No Longer
by Bex-La-Chan
Summary: When Hermione Granger finds out she is far from a mudblood what will happen with her friends and her life. With mysterious dissapearances and a new life how will Hermione handle it all? Rated T: For violence, and kidnap.
1. Lies

Hermione sat quietly in her bedroom as she read. She has just got back from her last year at Hogwarts and she was a bit solemn lately. She missed Hogwarts and her friends she loved so much but her mother sounded very concerned that she had to come back and talk to them. She could hear her parents discussing something downstairs so she put a listening charm on her ear. "We have to tell her Jean they are coming in a few days on her birthday and she will know something is wrong." She could hear her mother sigh. "Yes, I know but it just seems a bit sad to give up our daught- Hermione." She could hear her mother sniffling and had to know what was going on. She burst downstairs in the living room. "What are you talking about? What do you mean you are going to give me up? Am I moving out? Did you buy me a house or something?" Her mother stared at her sadly. "Hermione dear, A long time ago your father and I moved into this town with high hopes for the future. When we were walking down to our house a couple caught up with us in quite a disheveled state might I add. They told us they were being followed and needed to keep you safe. They begged us to take you and watch over you until your 17th birthday. This was a dream come true for us because we found out we could never have children. We were so happy that we agreed to keep you but we got a letter that your real family is going to take you to live with them for a year." Hermione's whole world came crashing down. "I'm adopted.. Wh-who are my parents?" Her "mother" gave a sigh. "We don't know we will find out on Thursday." Hermione started to cry. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME FOR ALL OF THESE YEARS HO-HOW COULD YOU!" She ran up to her room shaking with tears flying down her face. _How could you?_ She thought before drifting off to sleep.

The next day Hermione work up in peril. It was probably just a dream she thought. But when she walked downstairs she saw her parents at the table. "We are sorry we lied to you Hermione." Hermione sighed, it was real all right. "I don't want to hear it I just want to be alone for a while." She went back upstairs and began writing a letter to Harry and Ron.

 _Dear Harry and Ron,_

 _How are you guys? I miss you so much. I have a lot to talk to you about as well. I will put this in short terms then hopefully we can meet in Diagon Alley to talk sometime. Apparently, I am adopted. My whole life has basically been a lie. I am not sure who my family is or if I am still muggle born or not. I guess I will find out. I love you all_

 _-Hermione_

Hermione sighed. She always knew something was off she looked nothing like Jean or Andrew. Both of them had straight thin hair while Hermione's was thick and curly. The only thing that even remotely looked like them was her eyes. Her father had the honey brown eyes like she did. She could only hope to the gods that she had not been glamoured. However that was unlikely if her parents wanted to keep her safe. Hermione sighed and went to sleep.

Today was Thursday. Today was the day Hermione would meet her parents. She got on a pretty blue sundress that went past her knees when she looked in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was black not as bushy as before but long and black curls. Her eyes the ones she loved so much were gone. In there place were one pair of striking icy blue eyes. Her face shape was the same but her skin was tanner. The only thing Hermione saw as her old self was the freckles scattered across her nose. She looked beautiful. The blue dress was a bit small on Hermione. She had grown taller and everything was a bit different. She strapped on some sandals happy to know her feet had not grown and walked down the stairs. Andrew and Jean rushed over and hugged her. "Oh Hermione, just remember that we will always love you no matter what you look like or who your parents are." Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes but she held them in. She had to be strong for her family. "I love you too mom." They all hugged as they heard the doorbell ring. Hermione cautiously opened the door. Outside her house was a man and woman with tan skin and brown hair. Hermione looked just like them. "Hello dear, I am your mother Athena Zabini. This is your father and brother Darius and Blaise." Hermione stared skeptically. "Did you just say Blaise as in Blaise Zabini? Went to Hogwarts Zabini?" He stood frim behind his-their mother. He was quite handsome he had black windswept hair and piercing green eyes. "You know me? You went to Hogwarts? What was your name?" Hermione was for sure they would hate her now. If they found out there daughter was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess. "I was Hermione Granger. Remember Zabini? The mudblood all your friends used to bully?" Blaise had never bullied her but he had never stopped his friends from bullying her either. "Oh my god. Hermione Granger is my daughter. I have missed you so much you do look so much like your twin." Hermione blanched. "Me and Blaise are twins?" She nodded "Yes that is correct, now we must be going you have your bags packed yes?" Hermione nodded timidly. "Splendid" her father said. "Hold on to my arm we must apparate there." Hermione hugged her mom and dad then held on to Darius's arm to be apparated away.


	2. House on a Hill

Hermione looked around at her surroundings she was in front of a huge mansion. The mansion itself looked like a beautiful bigger version of a cottage. It was a cream color house with 5 floors. There was a balcony on the third one overlooking the beautiful garden in front. The windows were lined in a pale blue color. Vines with flowers blooming off of them wrapped around the side of the house. Hermione looked at it in awe.

"This is beautiful!" She said in a hushed tone taking it all in.

"This is home." Blaise said happily looking over at her. She seemed enthralled by how huge the house was.

"Do you want me to show you to your room Hermione?"

" I would love that Blaise."

They walked up the stone pathway to the door. Inside the house was a grand staircase splitting down the middle. Above her was a crystal chandelier. To her right and left sides were the kitchen, living room, library and dining hall.

"This is all too lovely." She said.

Blaise laughed and led her up the stairs too a huge oak wood door. On the plaque it said Hermione Athena Zabini.

"This room has been here forever?"

"Yes. We were just waiting until we could get you back. We had to wait until Voldemort was killed to take you back." He chuckled "A bit ironic isn't it that the reason we couldn't take you back was the person you helped destroy." She smiled "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. About your friends. I know it wasn't your fault you never did bully me." Then a thought entered her mind. "Did you know the whole time? Is that the only reason you never bullied me?" Blaise shook his head. "I swear I didn't know." Hermione had a feeling she could just tell he wasn't lying. "If you need anything I will be right across the hall." He gave Hermione a quick hug then entered his own room. She turned the gold handle on her door and peeked inside. There was lavish queen sized water bed with a purple canopy hanging. The room was about the size of her old house and Hermione's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. There were bookshelves attached to the walls holding hundreds of books. A white and sillver dresser sat across from her bed. A fuzzy dark blue carpet covered the floors and two doors were also in the room. One leading to her closet and the other leading to the bathroom. She sat her bag down on her bed and started to unpack. She put some of her books on the bookshelves and put two of her favorites on her bedside table. Then she took her clothes and went to the closet to unpack. Needless to say, the closet was huge. It held all of her clothes and she noticed others inside there. After unpacking she laid down on her bed to rest and read a book. A few moments later she heard a pop and looked in front of her. "A HOUSE ELF!" She screamed. The elf shivered in fear. "Dotty was told to tell Miss that you must dress formal for dinner and it is in two hours." "Dotty, do you get paid for your work?" She ground out angrily. "NO! Dotty must never get paid! Dotty is a good elf she promises! Dotty must punish herself." Dotty then began to smack her head against the floor causing quite a ruckus. "No! Umm.. I. I.. Am sorry Dotty!" This is only made Dotty more upset and she apparated away. Hermione sighed obviously fed up with house elves and got up to get ready. There were so many dresses to choose from. She decided on a blue one that brought our the color of her eyes. It had long lace sleeves and a tight fit. Hermione left her long black curls down and pinned a bit of her hair back. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Although being upset she was excited for the first dinner with her family. Happily she put on matching strapled blue heels and started to walk downstairs.


	3. Swimming with Snakes

Hermione watched Blaise walk out of his room in a black tuxedo with a light blue tie. "Hey Blaise! We are matching." He laughed at her childish antics. "Come on Hermione." She walked up to him and put her arm around his. "I just wanted to say Thank you, for showing me around, it has been hard to move someplace new, with a completely different family I just met three hours ago. It is nice to feel welcome." He smiled at her. "No problem Hermione." They walked down the grand staircase and into the dining room. "You look lovely dears." Athena said. "Thank you." They both answered. House elves started pouring in with different delicacies. There was meatloaf, steak, salad, a tuna dish and some kind of sweet potato soup. "This looks delicious." Hermione said. "Yes, well we have a few things we would like to talk to you about now that you have settled in." Her father said. "There are a few ground rules we would like you to follow while living here with us. Rule 1: Your curfew is at 12:00 every night I expect you to be home at this time. Rule 2: You must dress formal for every dinner you attend here and elsewhere, unless it is with muggles etc. Rule 3: No having boys in your room. Rule 4: If you would like to go anywhere you have to make sure we know of the place and that we approve of it. Rule 5: You must attend all social gatherings that are required of a pureblooded girl your age." Hermione nodded reluctantly taking in all of the rules. "Wonderful, now we may eat." It had just dawned on Hermione as she started to eat her soup that she was indeed a pureblood. After all of the years she was taunted about something she had now control over and was actually a pureblood. She almost laughed at how ironic the situation was if she wasn't feeling so sad all of a sudden. She finished the delicious dinner, thanked everyone then went to sleep.

The next day Hermione was in the library when she heard a knock on the door. "Can you get that Hermione?" Blaise asked. "Sure" she answered. She walked over to the door and opened it up. Looking back at her was a pale blonde Slytherin one she hoped she wouldn't see again. "Hey Blaise I wanted.. Oh hi do you know where Blaise is?" Hermione stared at the pale blonde in front of her. "Yes he's right upstairs Malfoy. Blaise!" She yelled "Malfoy is here." Blaise came rushing down the stairs. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Blaise?" Draco asked pointing towards Hermione. She smirked. "No need for introduction I have known you for 8 years ferret." She then turned around to the library and slammed the door. "Who the bloody hell is that?" He asked flabbergasted. "And how does she know about the ferret incident." Blaise smiled. "That my dear friend is my sister Hermione." He stood staring at him. "Hermione as in Granger?" Blaise nodded. "What happened why does she look like you?" "She is my twin sister always has been always will be, she

was under a glamour to protect her. Even I was never told about her." Draco stood staring at the place she has been, attempting to get her off his mind he said. "So want to go swimming?"

"Sure, just let me ask Hermione if she wants to come." Great Draco thought just bloody great. Blaise came back practically skipping down the stairs. "She said she would come." He said happily. Draco sighed it was going to be a long day.

Hermione was still shocked that Draco Malfoy was here let alone that she was going swimming with them. She tried to shake the thought out of her head and just wanted to think about having fun with Blaise. She looked through her closet and saw all of her swimsuits were too small. Great she muttered to herself. She looked inside her huge closet and all she could find were bikinis! This will have to do she thought. She put on a blue and purple chromatic swimsuit then went with her eyes. Blue was now her favorite color because it matched so well with her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror and quickly grabbed some sunscreen and a book. She ready to go into the snake pit.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are liking the story so far! Make sure you follow the story so you are updated on what's going on and please review. This is my first fanfiction so I would love to know your opinions. Thanks! Happy Reading!


	4. Who are you?

I walked out onto the patio and saw Draco and Blaise sitting on the deck. I came just in time to see Blaise dump a bucket of water on Draco's head. I burst into a fit of giggles. "What'd you do that for?!" Draco asked jumping in the water. Blaise laughed, "I thought you might want to know that Hermione is here." Draco looked over at me. I felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. I was about to sit on the lounge chair when Blaise walked over to me. "Blaise what are you doing?" Blaise came over and picked me up. "Blaise! No! Put me down right now!" He just chuckled and threw me into the water. I laughed. "Nice one Blaise." I heard from beside me. I went straight up to him and pulled him in. Then I asked Draco,"So do you work?" Draco glanced at me."Yes, contrary to what you might think, I do I am an auror." _What?! Draco Malfoy is an auror? But I am an-_ He must have noticed my face because he bumped my side. "Is it really that hard to believe?" I sighed. "No I guess not I was just.. surprised is all." He shrugged."I would be too... So do you work." I laughed he would never believe this. "I am an auror." His face was almost as shocked as mine. "Wow, so we will be working together in the fall?" "I do believe so." I said my face void of any malice. "I am going to head in." I said and I walked out of the pool.

As I was reading I saw an owl head into my room. It dropped a letter on my lap and I opened it up.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _You are adopted?! What? When? Why? How? You have to tell us everything. Meet us at Diagon Alley today at 2:00 if you can. Also, we miss you!_

 _Love, Harry and Ron_

 _(and Ginny)_

I put the letter on my desk and checked the clock. It was 1:30 so I had 30 minutes to get ready. I hurriedly pulled on a white sundress and heels and brushed my hair. I grabbed my wand and purse then ran into the dining room. "Mom! Can I go visit Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley." I was surprised at myself for calling her mom but hey that was what she was. "Sure, Hermione be back by 6:00 for dinner." I smiled and hugged her. "I will."

I was walking through Diagon Alley when I noticed Harry, Ron and Ginny outside of Madam Puddifoots. "Harry!" I shouted. He looked towards me a bit confused. "Oh Harry," I said running up to them."I have so much to tell you guys." He stared at me in confusion. "Do I know you?" He asked. Oh crap.


	5. Hermione?

Just then, Ginny came running behind Harry. "Hello Hermione it is a pleasure to see you." We all stood gawking at her.

"Gin.. how.. glamour.. when.?"

I trailed off after ranting my confusion.

"I could tell it was you, you said you were from a pureblood family and considering how demented they usually are I figured they would do something about your appearance."

I laughed, "You do know you are a pureblood, right?" I asked jokingly

She smirked, "Oh I am _not_ a pureblood, you see I am a blood traitor, completely different things." she said laughing.

During our whole reunion, Harry and Ron sat their cross-eyed staring at me in bewilderment.

"Mione' it really is you!" Ron burst out and threw me into a hug.

I giggled, "Well hello to you too!"

"Hi Harry." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Now how about we go and talk this out yeah?"

Everyone agreed and we made our way towards the nearest pub.

"So, let me just start off by saying.. I missed you guys so much. With everything happening so quickly there was absolutely no time to talk! Anyways, when I was young my parents were being chased by death eaters in muggle London. You see, they had defied Voldemort. The death eaters had threatened to take me because of their "betrayal" and they had to protect me. They only had little time so they found a couple in London who could take care of me. They cast a powerful glamour that would change when I turned 17, so there we have it my life story." I chuckled a bit at the end laughing at my own joke.

Harry, Ron and Ginny all stared at me with wide eyes. Until Harry finally cleared his throat and said, "Hermione we love you no matter what you look like or what blood you have."

"Thank you Harry." I said teary eyed.

"Now, I must be getting back home, I live close to Wiltshire so if you would like to visit go to house 445."

"You with all the pureblood mansions Mione'"

"Uh.. Yes I suppose I do."

"Wicked." He said

I chuckled gave them all a hug and turned on my heel to the manor.

A couple of seconds later I popped in to the dining hall and walked up to my room. My life was going good so far. Everything was perfect my friends accept me, I have a family and I live in the most amazing house. Absolutely nothing could go wrong.

As I was thinking all of these thoughts an owl swooped in. It was one I had never seen before. He was dark grey with brown eyes and black feathers on his wings and stomach. He stared at me with an intense dislike. Almost as if he took after a human. I huffed at him and ripped open the letter.

 _Mudblood,_

 _One two blood on the floor_

 _mudbloods dying more and more_

 _five six bringing more tricks_

 _killing with magical wooden sticks_

 _seven eight you thought life was great_

 _nine ten I have a chance to kill you again_

My eyes widened as I read the letter and I promptly passed out on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Draco and Blaise sitting in small chairs next to me. I smiled they must have fell asleep watching over me. For a second I forgot why I was here before it all came rushing back to me. The letter.. me fainting. I mentally scolded myself for acting so weak. It was just the writing seemed so farmiliar it was.. eerily creepy. I took a sip of the water from my bedstand and looked over at Blaise and Draco. Blaise seemed the same asleep as he was awake but he was more calm and peaceful. When I looked at Draco I saw a completely different person. All the stress was non evident on his face. His infamous smirk no longer there. He did look rather handsome while he was.. No no no no no no! Draco Malfoy is not handsome.. maybe. Okay he is, but Hermione you can't think like that! I sighed turned around and attempted to get some more asleep.

I woke up to Draco and Blaise gone from the chairs and yelling from the drawing room.

"YOU LET ME IN TO SEE HERMIONE RIGHT NOW FERRET, OR I WILL HEX YOU LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW."

I could the anger clear in who I knew was Ron Weasley's voice. That I was expecting. The Weasleys are famously known for their tempers and loyalty to one another. What I wasn't expecting was the calm voice after it.

"I told you numerous times alreadt, Hermione is sleep.. was sleeping, you were bound to wake her up with all of that racket.. Go ahead and see her."

I saw the door swing open and Ron came in with Draco, Harry and Blaise.

"Hermione what happened are you okay?!"

I smiled but it faltered when I remembered what happened.

"I just got a letter in the mail that frightened me a bit. It was almost farmiliar.."

"You got another threat letter.. Hermione you really.."

Harry was interrupted by Ron and Blaise screaming at her.

"MY BABY SISTER GOT-"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T-"

"A THREAT LETTER IN THE MAIL-"

"TELL ME! YOUR BEST FRIEND!-"

"HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU-"

"NOT TELL ME!"

They both finished with mad expressions on their faces.

I huffed. "First of all, what I share with you Ron is my buisness what I don't you do not need to know about and Blaise in my defense I just met you this week! My own brother!"

Draco cleared his throat and stepped forward, "I think we should take a look at the letter."

I reached into my night stand and took out the crumpled letter.

I saw their faces contort from shock to rage to anger then to anxiety.

"Hermione I think we should report this to the ministry."

I nodded then went up and hugged Harry and Ron. "If you don't mind I think I am going to take a nap I got absolutely no sleep last night."

Harry and Ron nodded then left throught the floo.

Draco turned to me and said, "How did those two wankers get your address. I was about to retort with a scathing comeback when I noticed the playful look in his eye. "Ha ha." I said, "Very funny, but if you must know I gave it to them." I waved to Draco then walked back to my room to go to sleep. The last words I remember hearing were, "I think I like Hermione Granger."

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I hope you sre enjoying the story so far. I just have a few things to say. Firstly, I am hoping to update at least 3 times a week of if I can everyday. Secondly, please review, favorite and follor this story and I will be forever grateful. Happy Reading! -Ze Author 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, I woke up and went downstairs to make some toast with marmalade. It was calming to know that I had gotten used to my new life so easily, but at the same time saddening. I missed the Grangers so much and they would always be a part of me, but it feels like I am turning over a new leaf.

I ran around to grab the post from my owl Apollo, when the daily prophet caught my eye. I gasped when I saw the gory photo in front of me. I didn't expect an attack so soon, or for the threats in the letter to be real for that matter. Because on the front page was a highly disfigured Justin Finch Fletchley. I remembered him from our year. A sweet boy who did over analyze things a bit. His body was muddled in a pool of blood words like Mudblood, death, and torture were cut into his skin from the ghastly knife beside him, but what made my heart skip a beat was the huge number 1 cut write across his heart. I sat down and began to sob, I didn't care this time if I was weak. I didn't care at all. I cried for myself, my parents, my old parents, my friends, the war, everything. I didn't even feel it when Draco came and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back crying on his shoulder. I never properly mourned for my situation or for anything that happened.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

I heard Draco whisper as he brushed the tears off my face. I tried to talk but it ended up as strangled cries in my throat. I pointed to the newspaper and he looked over at the front cover.

"I am so sorry, Hermione."

He said hugging me again. I nodded, kissed him on the cheek and went to my room.

Three Days Later

It was getting low even for me. I had been locked up in my room for three days. The elves had bringing me food (much to my disapproval). It was time to face the world. I pulled on a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and curled my hair. It was time for me to go to the ministry. I walked out into the foyer where I saw Draco and Blaise sitting on the couch.

"Hello Hermione, I was wondering when you would come back to life."

Blaise said cheerily. I laughed and gave him a hug.

I smiled and just shrugged,

"I guess I never properly mourned after everything that happened. Between me finding out who I really was, the war, now Justin. It was just too much to keep bottled up inside."

Blaise nodded in understanding.

I walked over to where Draco was sitting.

"Thank you." I told him.

He only nodded.

"Really." I continued,

"Without you, I probably would have had a breakdown in the kitchen."

He only nodded again then looked up at me. Only then did I realize that he looked more stressed then usual. His face was red and his eyes had major lines under them.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

He looked at me in bewilderment.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just.. I don't know how you see these things, I.. You'll find out soon enough."

I looked at him suspiciously then left through the floo.

I walked into the Ministry of Magic with my head held high when I saw Harry stepping in out of a fireplace. "Harry!" I shouted. My black hair flinging wildly around my face. "Mione'!" He shouted running up to me. "What brings you down here? Looking for a job? If so, Auror's Office is where I would go they would give you a job in a heartbeat. Or you could-"

"HARRY!" I yelled. "Sorry, you were rambling anywho, no I am not here for a job. I am however here to help with the sudden disappearances of muggleborns." He looked slightly worried.

"I know I can't talk you out of this you look extremely determined but just talk my advice?" I sighed but nodded for him to go on,

"Constant Vigilance."

He said smirking and I laughed remembering our days with Moody.

"I will see you around Harry."

"Likewise Hermione." He said smiling.

I walked into Kingsley's office with my head held high. I opened the door and walked in. He looked up in surprise about to say something bur I cut him off.

"Look Kingsley, I know you probably would think it is not orderly, or against Ministry law, but I am a muggleborn and I feel as if I am the reason this all happened. I can't just sit idly by watching another war begin to start. I can't hide behind some facade that everything is fine. We went through a god damn war for goodness sakes! So if I want to help with this investigation I will help! I am not going to pretend to be some first year hufflepuff who-"

"Hermione you can help."

"See this is exactly why I came I knew you would- wait what?"

"I said you can help. One, because I could not hear you rant for any longer.-" I blushed at this statement.

"And two, you are the most qualified person we have for the job. Always remember Hermione if you would like a job the Ministry is always open."

I gawked at him for what felt like three more minutes until I recoiled.

"Th-Thank you."

I stuttered as I headed towards the elevator.

"Goodbye Hermione."

I heard Kingsley's chuckling voice as I left behind the Ministry Of Magic.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I am not sure where I want to go with this story so if you have any ideas or if you think I should just leave it here tell me. Thanks!

-Bex-La-Chan


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione paced around her office room huffing every five seconds.

huff

huff

huff

"Do you mind?! I am trying to read here!" Draco yelled at her. He was in the library across the hall and could still hear her huffing.

"Oh shush you, I have a lot on my plate." Hermione answered annoyed. She continued pacing and writing small notes in her notebook every now and then. She was chewing on her pen when she felt her notebook suddenly leave her hands and float over to the library.

"HEY! Could you be any more annoying?"

"I am helping you!" He defended, "If you continue pacing you are gonna burn a hole through the floor."

Hermione sighed and sat in the chair opposite to Draco. "I just don't know what to do.. I feel like I am not helping at all."

"Hermione, you have been researching all morning and already sent in two reports of possible suspects. You are helping plenty."

"Thanks Draco."

There was an awkward pause for a few seconds before Hermione shuffled her feet and said, "Well.. I am..uh just going to go- to my room now.. so .. bye." She squeaked and left.

Why I am I acting so weird around Draco? He is just Malfoy. Who happens to like me. Who used to torture me for the majority of my childhood. But he is changed now. Hermione continued to argue over this with herself before coming to a few conclusions.

1\. If she has spent at least 15 minutes arguing about Draco he must be important

2\. If Draco is acting nicer to her and has really lost his prejudices then he is changed

3\. If she continues talking to her self she is going to go crazy

Hermione walked out side of her room and shook her head. She had more important troubles to worry about.

She walked over to her living room and shouted to her mom. "I am going to the ministry see you later." She walked through the floo and yelled "Ministry of Magic"

As she walked through the halls of the ministry she could tell it was busier than usual. With aurors, healers and lawyers running around all over the place she was confused as to what was going on. As she was coming up to Kingsley's desk you could tell she was worried.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Because of the arguing in the room no one could hear her pleas and questions. She could hear mentions of aurors, searching, leaving and muggles.

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" She yelled angrily.

"Hermione.. we may have found the culprit for the recent muggle born deaths. But, someone else has been severely hurt."

"Oh no, who? who is it?"

Kingsley sighed and handed me a file. I opened the lid and gasped. On the front cover a picture of Luna Lovegood was seen. Below the picture all of the injuries were stated.

Severe lacerations in the arms

Burns on the legs and feet

2 broken ribs and a broken arm

"Oh my god Luna? Who is it who is the person that did this?"

"Antonin Dolohov. He was a death eater that has been on the run ever since the war has ended. We believe he is the one that sent you the note and killed Justin and the other muggleborns."

"Capture him. Whatever you do if you need extra help I am always here. I am going to go see Luna please call me if you need me."

She walked down the stairs to the floo network and on her way there saw dark blue eyes staring at her she promptly passed out.


End file.
